


Things Can Only Get Better

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Camilla Camacho finds herself in the heart of Canadian politics as she fights her way out of a sinking government, even if it means having to go back to Square One.





	Things Can Only Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfiction idea that I developed in the past few months as a result of getting into Canadian and British politics so yes, there may be references to British politics in this fanfiction but the references to Canadian politics are still more dominant.
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

**_Friday, April 19, 2030_ **

 

**_Vancouver, British Columbia_ **

 

_"On the final day of the Liberal Party Conference, Liberal Party Leader Camilla Camacho is set to make a speech that would set the course of the elections next year. She has only been leading the Liberal Party for a year and yet, she has done as great as her counterparts from the other parties."_

Members of the press were swarmed outside the Vancouver Convention Centre where the Liberal Party Conference of 2030 was taking place. As this was a party conference set a year before the federal elections, it was the time for the press to make speculations on what the party has in store for the following year. It may be one year ahead but this was where history were to begin for the Liberals, in their journey to take back what they lost in the past federal election. 

Camilla Camacho was now at the backstage, about to deliver her speech. Outside, the Party Chairman was still delivering his speech and when he finishes that speech, he is to introduce the Party Leader. Right behind Camilla were her PR team, the MPs and PR experts who were the forces behind the new face of the Liberal Party. After a campaign sabotage in 2027 and an inefficient party leader who took the fall for it, the Liberals are due for a much-needed revamp.

_"The Member of Parliament for Papineau, Justin Trudeau has just announced his retirement from politics. After serving as Prime Minister of Canada for two terms, he spent the next two terms as a backbencher and in the next federal election, he will be standing down. There are no news as to who the Liberals will be fielding as the new MP for Papineau. However, there have been talks for Ella-Grace Trudeau to take his father's place in the next federal election."_

And of course, the man who kept the Liberals together even when the party felt like it was sinking like it was 2011, had confirmed rumors from the past year.

Justin Trudeau was putting an end to his political career by the federal election.

By the year when the Liberals would need him the most to prop up the party and its revamped image.

This was a huge concern for the party, to which he replied with, "I trust that Camilla Camacho will be able to deliver the party to a success that might even be greater than what we saw in the election of 2015."

The Liberal Party leader's name was called. Camilla made her way up to the stage where thousands of party members waited for her. Cheering was then replaced with somber silence as Camilla opened her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, A pleasant evening to you all.  _Mesdames et Messieurs, Une agréable soirée à vous tous._ Fourteen years ago, I came to Canada with only a week's worth of clothes and my journal. Everything and everyone else, I left behind.  _Il y a quatorze ans, je suis venu au Canada avec seulement une semaine de vêtements et mon journal. Tout et tous les autres, j'ai laissé derrière moi_..."

"Do you think inserting her migration story to her speech was a good idea?" Karla, one of the MPs in the Liberal Party campaign team asked

"Come on, every person who was successfully elected Prime Minister made a speech about their background at one point." Anna, another MP in the Liberal Party campaign team said, "For Trudeau, it was being a bilingual Canadian who lived in Ottawa, Quebec and British Columbia. Stephen Harper? He took inspiration from being a Canadian from the West Coast growing up in the years when West Canada felt neglected by the government."

"Oh, and don't forget how Mr. Trudeau would make small references of being a former Prime Minister's son." Karla added

"Trust me, Camilla's got this." Siera Sanjaya, another MP in the campaign team said, as she put her hand on Karla's shoulder, "We've vetted that speech over and over with her and she seems to have no problem with it."

Things were entirely different three years back...

 


End file.
